


Canada. Go Explore

by sakura hanamoto (battle_goats)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/sakura%20hanamoto
Summary: Russia goes exploring.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Canada. Go Explore

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from ff.net account. Originally published in March 2011.

Matthew honestly couldn't figure out how he'd ended up in this situation. He'd done absolutely nothing to provoke the considerably larger country. Matthew had been sitting at home, watching the hockey game on the television when Ivan had appeared at the door, a strange look on his face.

Now he found himself pinned to the floor, glasses askew, and his shirt ripped open down the front. At the moment, Ivan's hands and tongue were doing strange and pleasurable things to his body.

"Ivan, stop!" Matthew begged, his face flushed. Ivan growled and he dove for Matthew's collarbone. Surprisingly sharp teeth tugged at the flesh there. Matthew thrashed and writhed, trying to free himself, but Ivan was too strong. "Please." He whispered. Ivan sat up, holding Matthew's legs down.

"If you keep begging like that, I won't," he said in a low husky voice. "I may want to…explore further."

Matthew's eyes widened at the thought. Ivan was once again, biting at Matthew's collarbone. The skin was red and bruised from the treatment, and Ivan smiled in satisfaction. He made his way further down, leaving a trail of bruises on Matthew's chest. Ivan found himself before the waistband of Matthew's jeans, and pulled on a belt loop curiously.

He contemplated for a moment, watching Matthew carefully. The bespectacled blonde's entire upper half was flushed, his chest heaving. Matthew appeared to be rather dazed, and for the most part, wasn't responding very much at the moment. Making his decision, Ivan went for the button on the pair of jeans. Matthew twitched, and he momentarily stopped breathing. The sight made Ivan want to lose control completely and his eyes lashed with lust.

"Do you enjoy this?" Ivan asked. Matthew said nothing. "You blush like a pretty virgin, but surely Francis has taught you something."

"Please…no more…"

Ivan licked his lips, "I told you I wouldn't stop if you kept on begging." Ivan then came closer and bit down on Matthew's earlobe. Matthew whimpered. He was too far gone to fight anymore. There was no point in it, and begging only made it worse. So, he was resigned to whatever fate Ivan had for him.

Matthew shivered, as a cold hand slowly slipped into his jeans. Did Ivan have to be so slow and tortuous about it? Then again, it was Ivan. The words "quick and painless" didn't exist in his vocabulary. Matthew couldn't take it anymore. He quickly sat up and pushed Ivan back, straddling the taller nation's hips.

"Just get on with!" he snapped, shoving Ivan to the floor and roughly kissing him. "I think it's my turn to do a little exploring of my own." Matthew said, yanking off Ivan's scarf and tossing it somewhere out of the way. He went for the ridiculously long coat next.

* * *

Matthew lay on top of Ivan, smiling sleepily. Finally, something dawned on him. What had caused Ivan's sudden need to have his way with him on the floor?

"Ivan, what was that made you come here?" Matthew asked, finally.

"A travel commercial," Ivan replied. Matthew's head snapped up and he pushed himself up to look at Ivan's face properly.

"Commercial? Where'd you see it?"

"Alfred's," Ivan said with a grin. Matthew flopped back down with a groan.

"I should have known," he grumbled. "Though I can't say I minded."


End file.
